1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf practice apparatus for use indoors or outdoors, allowing the individual to use various golf clubs by aiming at specific target areas. Balls which strike the target areas are retained in suitable receptacles, while those which miss the target areas will be deposited at the base of the golf practice apparatus or by adjusting the golf practice apparatus can be bounced back to the vicinity of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relevant prior art discloses many golf practice devices. The devices disclosed use of a plurality of independent upstanding target boards or target curtains, or hollow spherical targets having a plurality of target holes. Some of these prior art devices incorporate electrical lights for indication of the particular target board, curtain, or hollow spherical target, which was hit or entered by the golf ball. These devices because of their elaborate design and construction were bulky and expensive, therefore being difficult for the average golfer to purchase, transport, store or use.
It is therefore desirable that a golf practice apparatus be invented that combines a lightweight collapsible structure for easy storage and transportation with lower cost to provide the individual golfer with the opportunity to purchase and practice golf in his own home or yard.